He Wore a Mask That Never Cried
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: He was asked "How long do you plan to wear a mask that never cries?" He could never answer it till 2 years after it was asked, when a young blonde girl stumbled upon his circus troupe, covered in wounds. Was this small girl the key to unlocking his emotio


Bwahahahahaha, look who's baaaack! I ED a.k.a CORIPICAT/CoRi-ChAn have returned from a long break from FF.net but I am glad to say I have returned. I forgot about all the fun of FF.net But since I have returned after such a long time, I don't plan on resuming any of my past stories for the fact that I forgot the whole plot @_@;;; Ehehehehehe bad ED. But now I have a new Idea, and I have so many Ideas that there may be a possibility of me finishing o.O;; So let me start writing.  
  
((Revised)) Ok seeing the lack of reviews I decided to read over my story to fix up some stuff, because it is hurtful and un-encouraging to get pretty much no reviews. ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own either GW or SM already, everyone knows this, I mean isn't the point of Fanfiction for fans to write about series and stuff they like?! Oh well I'm not gonna fight it now cuz I be sleepy ._.;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
'A Mask That Never Cries'  
  
'How long do you plan to wear a mask that never cries.?'  
  
This statement from the young girl Midi Une who had stumbled apon his commanders camp ground ran through Nanashi's head, as he looked up. The one piece of hair that normally covered half of his face fluttered to the side from the light breeze, to reveal both of his usually unseen emerald eyes, neither showing any emotion. He had used up all his emotion as a baby, separated from his sister and parents in a raid bombing (which was unknown to him).  
  
He stood alone in a field, looking down at a traveling circus. His commander had just been killed in battle, Midi Une had left to return to her sick family after revealing herself as being an OZ spy, he was the soul survivor of his troupes. He gazed back down at the circus tent, and began to head towards it, hoping to find it as a source of work, of survival.  
  
-~-2 Years Later-~-  
It had been 2 years the day Nanashi had joined the traveling circus. He could remember how is 'big sister' Catherine Bloom accepted him almost immediately, seeing how he was only 10 at the time and a victim of the war that she hated so much. Since then he had become a close part of the circus family, yet still very emotionless.  
  
He was currently outside, washing the sweat off his face from the previous performance when he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see a young girl, no more then 9 or 10 years old. Her curly blonde locks were matted to her head and face with dried sweat and blood. Her body was covered in wounds and dirt, not fresh, but still bleeding slightly. Her clothes were torn and stained with blood. Then he came to her eyes, cerulean blue and full of sadness and evident pain. She reminded him of himself, young and abandoned from the heartless soldiers of the war. Suddenly she spoke, bringing him out of his trance.  
  
"Help." she said in a raspy voice, as she fell face first. Nanashi blinked and caught the young girl, obviously weak from the blood loss. He then did the first thing he thought, which was heaving her up on his back and bringing her to Cathy. He moved quickly but carefully to the back of the tent and up to Catherine, whom was brought out of conversation by the small girl on his back.  
  
"Nanashi, who is this, what happened!?" cried Catherine, retrieving the girl from his back into her own arms. "The poor thing." she said looking down at the wounded girl.  
  
"I'll explain after we get her to the infirmary tent." said Nanashi heading towards it, Catherine close behind the young boy.  
  
-~-Infirmary-~-  
  
After Nanashi and Catherine got the girl settled, they went outside were Nanashi explained how she just came up and passed out.  
  
"So, she's a victim of war." Said Catherine glaring out in front of her. Catherine hated the war because she lost her Parents and younger brother ((who coincidentally is Nanashi/Trowa)) in a raid bombing at a young age.  
  
Trowa crossed his arms and nodded, he still had no emotion showing on his face, but it was evident that he pitied the small girl. "We should let her stay here, she obviously has nowhere else to go." suggested Trowa looking up at his sister.  
  
"Hai." stated Catherine looking at the figure who exited from the infirmary tent. She faced him and asked, "How is she.?"  
  
The doctor looked at Catherine and smiled "She should be fine in a day or so, but she did suffer from a good amount of blood loss and exhaustion." He then looked down at Nanashi, "It's a good thing you found her when you did, she may not have made it."  
  
Nanashi nodded at the man and started heading back to the main tent. Catherine thanked the doctor and followed behind Nanashi.  
  
-~-That Evening-~-  
  
Nanashi headed towards the infirmary tent quietly. He had just finished the final performance of the day, and decided to check up on the girl that he found earlier that day. The thought of another person going through what he did was still fresh in his mind. He slowly pushed the tent flap aside and peered into it. There didn't seem to be anyone else occupying the tent except for the girl. He headed over to the cot she was recovering on and looked down at her. As he examined her, he started to realize features he didn't notice before. Her hair was no longer matted with blood, but it wasn't the golden blonde he thought it to be, but actually more of a silver tinted blonde. He also noticed a wound on her inner wrist in the shape of cross, which he found unusual for a moment, but soon brushed off when he saw her fingers twitch.  
  
"Hnn." moaned the girl, her eyes fluttering open. She squinted as she looked around and up at Nanashi. "Where am I, what happened." She rasped out, slowly sitting up, wincing a bit. She looked over at Nanashi and gave him a questioning look.  
  
Nanashi looked back at the younger girl and responded "Your in our circuses infirmary, you passed out." He then asked his own question "Who are you."  
  
"Usagi, is all I really remember, oh and the attack that got me this way." she said looking at her bandaged arms. Nanashi looked at the girl, with a rare tint of pity in his eyes. By the way she looked at her arms he would've expected her to start crying, but on the contrary, she glared and dropped her head. "I hate this war, they killed my parents and I will get back at them." she said looking back up solemnly at Nanashi, who erased all emotion from his eyes once again and nodded. "What is your name.?" she suddenly asked, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner.  
  
"Nanashi." He stated simply.  
  
"No-name." Usagi murmured to herself. "Why is that?" she said to Nanashi, who had currently sat himself down on the cot parallel to her own.  
  
"I myself am a victim of war." He stated monotonously. "I remember nothing of my past before I became a victim because I was only a baby, I have no name." He said looking at Usagi's eyes, which now showed understanding and sympathy.  
  
Usagi smiled at Nanashi, and slowly wobbled out of the cot. Nanashi was about to get up and get her back in bed, but found himself wrapped in a hug. He blinked a few times as Usagi started to say, "Well, I can help you form a past, I can be your friend now and forever." she said nuzzling her face into his chest and closing her eyes, falling asleep. Nanashi then wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl, and for the first time in his remembered lifetime, he smiled."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi." He whispered quietly, holding her sleeping figure.  
  
Outside the infirmary tent, Catherine smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She started walking back to the main tent and quietly said to herself, "Thank you for sending this tenshi to Nanashi, this is what he truly needed to open up his heart and give him a reason to live." With that she took one last gaze into the setting sun and re-entered the tent.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Well what do you think? Have I lost my ability to write @_@;;; hehehehe well I'll get started on the next chapter! I hope you continue to read!!! Ja!  
  
ED/CoRi-ChAn 


End file.
